A Mind To Deceive
by ananya
Summary: The first chapter to my brand new fic! Very, very, tiny (not so many very's this time). About Angela, an entirely normal student until someone gets their clutches into her.
1. Prologue

A Mind To Deceive

A Mind To Deceive

~

Prologue

~

Disclaimer: Anything from the books was created by JKR, anything not from the books was written by me.

A/n – As usual, I'm writing this as I go along, so don't ask me where this is going because I really have no idea (well, I have a vague idea but its not much). Plus, I have three stories on the go at the moment and I'm getting ready to back to sch**l so this probably won't get written fast.

~

Angela sat on her bed in the empty dorm. The curtains of her four-poster bed were drawn around her. Her eyes snapped open. She fell back onto the pillows piled up behind her.

She pulled one from under her head and attacked it. She squashed, stretched, punched and pummelled it until the little energy she had had was gone.

"Try again." She heard the voice, his voice, soothing and calming, reassuring yet commanding. "Again."

"I can't," she whispered, "I can't." She was close to tears. The unsourced voice came to her ears once more. It was sinister. Demanding.

"Again." Silent tears flooded openly down her face. "Again." She struggled into a sitting position. "Again." He was getting louder, angrier. "Again." She closed her eyes.

"Again." She agreed.

~

A/n - Et voila, la fin.

Sorry its short but everything I write is. Blame it on my easily distracted nature… Ooh, is that a butterfly?


	2. Welcome To Hogwarts

A Mind To Deceive

A Mind To Deceive

~

Chapter One

~

Disclaimer: Anything from the books was created by JKR, anything not from the books was written by me.

A/n – I should surprise you all and tell you this chapter is long, but I'm afraid I would be lying. Anyway, on with the story; this chapter is really long. 

~

"So that's Hogwarts." It was neither a statement nor a fact but it was spoken with awe. The huge stone building was dominating the foreground. The countless windows were glowing, welcoming the new students to their home. The building, although foreboding against the pale night sky, gave the impression it was glad to have a new set of student to house. A grey sky, tinged with purple was the first sky the first years saw at Hogwarts. For some this was a beginning of a new style of life; others had been waiting to see Hogwarts for many years. 

Angela knew of Hogwarts, but she knew little about it. Her father hadn't been talkative and she had sent most of her time with her muggle mother. She knew all about the fantasy witches and wizards as her mother had loved telling her the stories, but she did not know what was fact and what fiction.

Her father worked in the for a small wizard school for those who did not want to board at Hogwarts or any of the other large magical schools. Because of this, when Angela's father had spoken to her about the world she could, one day, be a part of, Hogwarts was never the subject. She did, however, know all about supernatural powers. Her father taught it as an extra-curricular class; often, Angela was the only one around when he was preparing his lessons and when he was in a talking mood he would let her join him as he checked his lessons over one last time. She learnt a lot about the different powers people could have and what they could do with them She knew all about which one could be acquired and which required you having the correct birth line. She knew about the Elemental witches and wizards who's powers were passed on and about the four Chosen Ones and their guardians, although they had not yet been born, and she stored countless more myths and mysteries in her head all thanks to her father. She knew more than some of the seventh years at Euripides's School of Enchantment did. "Its huge."

"You mean the castle?" The voice came from one of the other girls in her boat. Angela simply nodded. "Yeah, its pretty impressive, huh?" The girl was fairly tall with thick blond hair pulled into a bun on the top of her head. She smiled showing pearly-white teeth that glinted in the moonlight. Her tanned complexion made her fair hair seem even paler than it was. "I'm Sophie. Are you muggle-born?" She asked to question so simply and bluntly that it startled Angela. Sophie, as her usual unobservant self, did not notice this at all. Her face stayed impassive apart from a slight glimmer of interest that may have shown in her soft brown eyes and inquisitively arched eyebrows.

"I- No, I mean…" Angela trailed off she had thought into the question too deeply, as she did with a lot of things. She had become thoroughly confused when she had begun to consider what was wrong with her appearance to make people think she was muggle-born and weather she was being prejudiced thinking these thoughts and if she was if that was going to be a turning…

"Oh," Sophie interrupted her train of thought. "It's just that you didn't seem to know that much about Hogwarts."

"I don't," Angela sighed with relief. "Only my father is magical and he teaches at Euripides's." When Sophie did not speak Angela took it on herself to explain. "It's a small school of magic, for kids who don't want to go to Hogwarts. Euripides's School of Enchantment."

"So why did you come here?" Sophie asked. The more Angela talked the more interested Sophie seemed. Angela had never been popular; her strangeness had always driven friends away. Her strangeness was not even an issue at Hogwarts; everyone at Hogwarts had some connection with the magical world, apart from the rumoured exception of the squib caretaker who's only connection was his family and his job, apparently. Angela had no secrets she had to keep from them, none yet, anyway.

"Euripides' is not the best of schools, Hogwarts is much better." Angela admitted. It seemed almost as though she were betraying her father, but he himself had encouraged her to go to Hogwarts. "I'd learn more here. Besides," She continued, deciding that if her parents want her to go here there's no shame in wanting to herself, "I think I'd enjoy myself more here than at a school where I'm the teacher's daughter."Sophie tilted her head, as if she were considering all Angela had said. Thinking about it, Angela had said quite a lot about herself in the short five minutes they had been talking. Sophie nodded, accepting Angela and all she had said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Sophie smiled warmly.

~

A/n - Et voila! It was longer than the prologue, at least.

The Chosen Ones is a fic by Seekergurl, so if you want to know more about them go there.

The Elementals do not have their own fic at the moment but Meg Flynn and Wolf Howl are both Elemental witches, and you can find out about them in their characters' owners' respective stories, a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=374440"Wolfperson1/a and a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=354016"Seekergurl.


End file.
